


поцелованный солнцем

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: "Дитя, я пленился твоей красотой:Неволей иль волей, а будешь ты мой". -"Родимый, лесной царь нас хочет догнать;Уж вот он: мне душно, мне тяжко дышать".И. Гёте "Лесной царь" (перевод В. А. Жуковского)





	поцелованный солнцем

**Author's Note:**

> котику накахире ♥
> 
> написано на вечер скетчей в группу EXO fanfiction & сборник фанфиков

Крепче сжав руку отца, мальчик оборачивается. В его глазах страх и непонимание. Чондэ впитывает их - неразбавленный коктейль искренних чувств.  
\- Пап, кажется, там кто-то есть, - мальчик дёргает отца за рукав, прося повернуться в сторону деревьев. Но во второй руке у отца тушки зайцев и одна куропатка, плечо натирает старая двустволка, а годы берут своё. Он слишком устал от охоты, скорее бы добраться до дома. Он отмахивается от слов сына - мало ли что причудится в сумерках.  
Глупый, глупый отец. Если бы он знал, что сумерки приоткрывают завесу над миром, какого он никогда не видел, он не повёл бы сына с собой. Постарался бы вернуться домой скорее, да засада на куропатку задержала. А теперь он будет до конца жизни жалеть, что оказался в лесу в это время. Если не решит родить ещё одного сына.

Чондэ выжидает, пока мальчик успокоится и перестанет видеть его тень среди деревьев. Ждёт, пока мальчик не начнёт вновь насвистывать детскую песенку, поднимая настроение себе и отцу. Как же прекрасны дети - вот они держатся за руку отца, воображают, что в безопасности с ним, что их ни за что не отпустят. Они так полагаются на отцов, что вовсе забывают о тенях в темноте. Сладкая наивность на вкус как ягодная настойка.

Чондэ начинает петь. В его словах - призыв, в его голосе - обещание даров. Ни один не уходил от него, услышав песню. Чондэ хитрее других - тех, кто смеётся, зовёт шёпотом или манит иллюзиями. Ему не нужно выходить из тени или подбираться ближе. Где бы он ни был, мальчики его находят. Они всегда приходят на зов.  
Этот не исключение - он перестаёт насвистывать, оборачивается и медленно разжимает руку. Отец устал, он не сразу замечает, что его отпустили. Он в своих мыслях - как бы успеть до темноты добраться до деревни и отдать добычу без препирательств с женой. Когда он поймёт, что сына рядом нет, будет уже поздно. Сын перейдёт черту, за которую не донесется его отчаянный крик.

Мальчик приходит. Потерянный для людей, потерянный для богов. Под этим небом без звёзд не найти ему чудища страшнее Чондэ.  
Чондэ - Лесной Король.

Он пьёт души детей, смакуя оттенки - страх придаёт горечи, отчаяние - остроты. Слабая надежда - щепотка сладости, недоверие - пряности. Но лучше всего их кровь - горячая, сладкая, она наполняет силой и жизнью. Чондэ ощущает холод ветров, пронизывающих их Сумеречный мир, видит далёкий свет звёзд не их неба, слышит жуткое пение чудовищных птиц и чувствует, как бьётся сердце - там, где оно когда-то было.

Так происходит каждый год, после сбора урожая, перед самой зимой. Детская душа помогает Чондэ пережить снег и холода. Без подпитки он замёрзнет и окаменеет. Понадобится вся сила солнца людей, чтобы вернуть его к жизни. А оно, увы, редкий гость в этом страшном лесу.

Но с этим мальчиком всё не так. Чондэ не чувствует его души.

Или нет.

Она такая горячая, что Чондэ боится её чувствовать.

Запирает кричащего мальчика в клетке авгурея, давно улетевшего в мир людей. У них канун всех святых, урожайное время для предвестника смерти. Мальчик чуть больше его, клетка ему мала, он не может ни сесть, ни лечь калачиком. Скрючившись, он плачет от страха. Зовёт отца, зовёт мать и сестер, хоть кого-нибудь. Но его слышит лишь Чондэ.

Слышит и проклинает каждое мгновение этого долгого дня.

\- Это он, - говорит Бэкхён, зайдя после заката. Он пышет жаром, идущим изнутри. Его смех приманил нежных близнецов, какая удача. Если бы он знал, кого призовет Чондэ, он бы поделился. Но это судьба, а ей, увы, подчиняются даже Короли.  
\- Я знаю, - Чондэ жмется к Бэкхёну, чтобы получить хоть толику тепла. - Поцелованный солнцем. Моя смерть.  
Бэкхён не может помочь. У каждого свой рок, своя погибель. Какая жалость, что к сильнейшему из Королей она является в виде маленького мальчика. Бэкхён держит Чондэ за руки - ледяные, дрожащие. Сегодня - последний день призыва. Чондэ не успел.

Мальчик ещё кричит, когда Чондэ перестаёт чувствовать ноги. Кричит, когда Чондэ к нему подползает - Бэкхён давно ушёл, ему надо навестить других королей, проведать их. И объявить о судьбе Чондэ.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - спрашивает он у мальчика. Тот успокаивается - солнце в его груди придаёт сил.  
\- Чонин, - само его имя отдаёт солнечными лучами в летний зной. И обжигает не меньше. Чондэ не сможет звать его по имени.  
\- Что же, мальчик, - Чондэ садится у клетки и отпирает её. - Зима близко. Я засну. А тебе придётся следить за моим домом и моими птицами.  
Мальчик бросается к двери, но не может открыть - она отторгает его человеческую сущность.  
\- Тебе не уйти, - Чондэ не смотрит в его сторону. - Эта дверь открывается лишь перед нелюдьми. Ты здесь навсегда.

Мальчик оседает на пол и начинает плакать. Беззвучно, с дрожью по телу и коленями у груди. Ему лет десять, но сейчас он скорее пятилетний несмышленыш. Чондэ прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть.   
Воспоминания всегда всплывают невовремя.

Мальчик быстро учится. Запоминает, чем кормить авгуреев, когда чистить его клетку и выпускать воронов полетать. Перестает морщиться, находя растерзанные трупики мышей, принесенные совами. Расставляет по местам книги, которые сбрасывает не очень дружелюбный дух огня, живущий в печи. И не дрожит от ужаса, когда приходит кто-нибудь из Королей. Во время зимы все они перестают быть похожими на людей. Кёнсу напоминает облетевшее голое деревце - стоит так же неподвижно и безмолвно, пока Чондэ собирается с силами, чтобы сесть. Бэкхён - большой мохнатый олень с раскидистыми рогами, в которых иногда можно встретить крохотных птичек. Чондэ - старый чёрный ворон, но крылья уже не раскрываются, а из горла выходит хрип. Мальчик вздрагивает каждый раз, как Чондэ раскрывает клюв.   
Короли тихо обсуждают будущее своих земель - кто успел подготовиться к спячке, кто готов охранять границы, кто вновь буйствует. Чондэ с большим трудом их слушает и прилагает невероятные усилия, чтобы просто не заснуть. Сон - его маленькая смерть, стоит закрыть глаза и больше их не откроет до самого солнца.  
Бэкхён с Кёнсу обещают присмотреть за лесом Чондэ.

Поцелованный солнцем Чонин оказывается ребёнком зимы. Ему не страшны морозы и жуткие завывающие ветра Сумеречного леса. Он с радостью следит за завесой снега, спускающейся с тёмно-серых небес, может часами смотреть, будто ведьминский кот. Чондэ, наблюдая за ним с насеста, не может не улыбнуться. Хотя бы мысленно. Мальчик убирается в доме, спит под тонким одеялом, найденным где-то под клеткой авгурея, и привыкает есть только ягоды и орехи. Их приносит Бэкхён - привязавшись к мальчику, он не даёт ему умереть с голоду. И когда мальчик улыбается, на широкой морде Бэкхёна угадывается слепая радость.

Кёнсу, в отличие от него, сторонится мальчика, даже в разговорах называя его Роком. Он не может простить ни его, ни Чондэ. А Бэкхён - слишком добрый для Короля, слишком чудище для людей - дружит с мальчиком, иногда катая его на своей мощной спине по всему лесу. Чонин всему удивляется - наивно и искренне. На его эмоции выходят твари зимы, неспящие чудища, желающие отведать этой чистой души. Но Бэкхён отпугивает их и утробно ревёт - уши закладывает, колени подкашиваются, сердце бешено стучит (у тех, кто его ещё не утратил).   
\- Это его владения! - голос Бэкхён отдаётся эхом даже в слабеющем сознании Чондэ. После олень привозит мальчика обратно и уходит в свои земли - утолять голод душами заблудших в Сумеречный мир. Уходя, он улыбается на прощание и обещает зайти ещё.  
Чондэ его не винит в этой привязанности. Нельзя не прикипеть к солнцу, заключенному в этом тельце.

А оно, солнце, с каждым днём всё больше и горячее, оно лучами пробивается сквозь тонкую смуглую кожу. Чондэ не мерзнёт лишь потому, что рядом с ним поцелованный солнцем ребёнком, дитя редкого золота в зимнем серебре. Погибать от его рук будет больно - Чондэ знает.

Иногда он мечтает, чтобы лето пришло как можно скорее.

Когда-то сердце Чондэ билось быстро и гулко, будто птичка. Он и сам был птичкой певчей - маленький, угловатый с громким ангельским голосом. Пел в церкви, поражая людей хрустально чистым звучанием. Шутили, что если Чондэ споёт в дождливую погоду, солнце пробьётся сквозь тучи, лишь бы послушать. Говорили, что его голосом ангелы встречают у ворот рая. Чондэ - сам как маленький ангел, всегда всем улыбается, всем помогает. Солнышко, а не ребёнок. Иногда в него вселяется чертёнок, вредный и пакостливый, но ему всё прощают. Ведь он не обычный мальчик.

Чондэ - поцелованный солнцем.

 

Чонин влюбляется в красоту Сумереченого леса. Несмотря на опасность, таящуюся в каждом растении, на животных и духов, готовых в каждую секунду наброситься на него. Несмотря на обилие смертоносных тварей, отсутствие солнца и звёзд. Отсутствие _дня_. Сумеречный мир всегда погружен в предзакатную тень. И всё равно Чонин его любит. Он ищет красоту и добро там, где им нет места - и находит. Чонин старается жить в этом мире, чуждом для него, человека, старается сделать его своим домом.   
Он уже знает, что не вернётся к семье. Бэкхён ему объясняет границы - однажды их переступив, нет дороги назад. Им всем. Даже Короли не в силах перейти в иной мир.  
Ведь однажды они прошли в этот.

Чондэ следит за всем одним глазом - на большее нет сил. С его же помощью общается с мальчиком. "Моргни раз - это да, моргни два - это нет". Мальчик с ним разговаривает обо всём. Рассказывает о жизни в деревне. Иногда плачет, скучая по семье. Чондэ не может поддержать - даже каркнуть.   
\- А у тебя была семья? - мальчик готовит нехитрый ужин для себя и корм для воронов. Оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть - Чондэ моргает один раз.   
\- Давно? - Один раз.  
\- Ты их помнишь? - Два раза.  
\- Это же ужасно! - Неподдельные искренние эмоции. Чондэ упивается ими, как может. Моргает два раза и отворачивается.  
Мальчик не пристаёт с расспросами, но ночью, свернувшись под одеялом, тихо плачет. Возможно, и за себя и за Чондэ.

Чондэ не хочет думать о лете.

 

Оно приходит вдруг - вот вчера стояли холода, а сегодня всё тянется к небу. Мальчик часами гуляет с Бэкхёном по лесу, заново открывая для себя Сумеречный мир. У него нет весны - ведь нечему пробуждаться после зимы, нечему рождаться. Вот лето - яркая, буйная жизнь, вот увядание осени, вот смерть и холода зимы. И снова бурление жизни. Бэкхён больше не может катать Чонина на спине - но это не мешает им дружить и дальше. Только теперь Бэкхён может обнимать мальчика, вдыхать его аромат солнца и вызывать улыбки своими шутками и чарующим смехом. Кёнсу перестаёт злиться и приходит к Чондэ - сидит у его постели, говорит о том, что снаружи творится. Не спрашивает о мальчике - Чондэ благодарен.

Чондэ не хочет умирать. 

Каждая секунда, проведенная рядом с мальчиком - напоминание о скором и неизбежном конце.

Чондэ был чуть старше, когда пересек границу. Потерялся в лесу, собирая грибы - мановением руки Короля знакомая тропка привела к Сумеречным землям. В мире людей стояло жаркое лето, Чондэ сиял так ярко, что ослепил птиц Короля. Он был таким горячим, таким _солнечным_, что Король погиб, только коснувшись его. Чондэ несколько дней бродил по лесу в поисках выхода, плача от отчаяния и боли. Его тело изменялось - он становился нелюдем. Его избегали все существа леса - он был полон солнца и боли, ровно пополам, раздираемый миром людей и миром сумерек. Он страдал так долго, что совсем позабыл, как был человеком.

Когда боль отпустила, сердце его остановилось. И склонился лес перед новым Королем.

Казалось, это было так давно, а уже умирать. Чондэ ещё столько не успел - он так хочет найти и приручить феникса. Хочет превратиться в медведя вместо ворона. Попытаться выйти за пределы. Стать Бэкхёну ближе, чем друг-Король. Хоть раз рассмешить Кёнсу. Услышать зачарованный смех Бэкхёна. Заснуть под тихое, едва слышное пение Кёнсу.  
Чондэ так хочет прожить ещё несколько сотен лет.

Кёнсу держит его за руку, стараясь согреть, но куда ему. Вбегает мальчик - приносит с собой тепло и свет. Чондэ его жаль. Он не умеет разговаривать с детьми, но ему надо как-то рассказать мальчику, что ему придётся сделать в день солнцестояния. Будет лучше, если к этому дню Чондэ так и не встанет с кровати. Он не хочет привыкать к движению и рутинным обязанностям, зная, что скоро всё это достанется мальчику.

Он не хочет привязываться к мальчику сильнее.

Потому что мальчик уже привязался к нему - как к вредному ворону, безмолвному собеседнику и ворчливому немощному человеку. В этом проблема - мальчик во всем видит человечность. В мире, созданному в противовес людскому, он ищет людей - и находит. 

Чондэ не хочет его ранить своими словами.

За него это делает Кёнсу - и Чондэ ему благодарен.

Мальчик плачет, кричит, убегает - Бэкхён срывается вслед за ним. Кёнсу неосторожен в словах, зато доносит четко и понятно - "ты убьешь Чондэ, хочешь ты этого или нет. Это судьба. Это ваш рок".  
Чондэ качает головой, произнеся "наш общий рок".  
Кёнсу не оборачивается.  
Мальчик заливается слезами где-то за стенами дома в объятьях Бэкхёна.

Общий рок, общая судьба.

Солнце жестоко к своим любимым.

 

В день солнцестояния Чонин старается не видеться с Чондэ. Это ужасно - заставить убить того, о ком заботился долгие месяцы зимы. Кёнсу уходит его искать - у него наготове слова о похищении и разлучении с родными. Кёнсу играет на скрытой агрессии внутри мальчика - и не извлекает ни звука. Чонин отказывается возвращаться. А Чондэ дрожит, зная, что уже к утру его не будет - согласен Чонин или нет.   
Он не хочет умирать - ведь его смерть не означает вознесение бессмертной души на небо.  
Его смерть - исчезновение в тенях.   
Его смерть - забвение и обращение в прах.  
Его смерть - неизбежный конец, после которого ничего нет.

\- Ты умрешь в лучах солнца, - говорит Бэкхён, держа его за руку. Ладони _так по человечески_ потеют, от этого неловко. Будь Чондэ живым, сказал бы, что сердце заходится - и от скорой смерти, и от рук Бэкхёна. Но он может лишь воображать эти чувства.

\- Оно сожжёт меня, - Чондэ боится. - Сожжёт - и ничего не останется.

\- Мы останемся, - Бэкхён не смотрит на Чондэ, но его плечо касается плеча Чондэ, будто в поцелуе. - Мы будем помнить.  
Чондэ совсем не хочет умирать.

Чонин приходит - заплаканный, в грязи и листьях. Кёнсу подталкивает его, вынуждая идти. Он обратился деревом, чтобы не показывать своих чувств. Для Чондэ это громче любых слов. У Чонина ободрана коленка, руки в царапинах, а в волосах запутались травинки.   
\- Посмотри на себя, какой из тебя Король, - качает головой Бэкхён и подходит, чтобы привести его в порядок.  
\- Я не хочу быть Королём, - шмыгает носом Чонин. - Я хочу быть собой.  
\- Не тебе решать, - подаёт голос Кёнсу. - Не нам решать.  
\- Почему именно я? - не унимается мальчик. - Я не хочу!  
\- Никто не хотел. Но нас выбрало солнце - и мы можем лишь подчиниться, - у Бэкхёна тихий, успокаивающий голос, непривычно видеть его таким. Чондэ никогда не видел, чтобы Короли о ком-то заботились. О ком-то, кроме себя.   
Чонин не просто поцелован - он избран сыном солнца. Избран быть средоточием тепла, ласки и добра. Чонин - это сама жизнь, заточенная в детском теле. Если бы не судьба, он мог изменить мир.

Но успел изменить лишь троих Королей. 

Пока Бэкхён говорит с мальчиком, Кёнсу подходит к Чондэ. В его скрипучем голосе угадываются оттенки эмоций - слабые, будто оставленные кем-то.  
\- Будь ты человеком, предложил бы повеситься на моём суку.  
\- Это лучшее, что ты можешь, - Чондэ пробует смеяться. Где-то в доме плачет авгурей.

Чонин хочет проскочить мимо Чондэ к дому - время кормить птиц. Бежит как можно дальше от Короля, слёзы застилают глаза, дышать тяжело от боли в горле. Чонин ещё верит, что может обмануть судьбу.  
Но натыкается на скрытый травой камень и спотыкается. Чондэ, не думая, кидается его ловить.

Он такой горячий на ощупь. От него свет лучами - и ввысь, к беззвёздному небу. Расплавленое золото на пальцах Чондэ - больно и красиво. Он слепнет - слишком ярко, слишком светло после стольких лет сумеречной жизни. От мальчика жар волнами - он падает на землю, а Чондэ застывает в воздухе. Ему так тепло после столетий холода, хочется вечность греться в этих лучах.  
Кажется, само солнце раскрывает перед ним объятья, предлагая упасть в этот свет. Кажется, оно зовёт к себе.   
Кажется, Чондэ слышит, как ангельский хор возносит "аллилуйя, ты дома".

Его тело рассыпается мириадами чернильных перьев и рассеивается по лесу. Бэкхён безуспешно пытается словить хоть одно. Кёнсу хватает сразу три - отдаёт одно.   
\- Красиво, - шепчет он. - И грустно.  
Бэкхён кивает и оборачивается к Чонину.

Новый Король предстает в виде ястреба с золотистым оперением.  
Лес склоняется пред его сиянием.

Его сердце бьётся за двоих.


End file.
